<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alternate by AllTheFandomsWillBeShipped32</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697150">Alternate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheFandomsWillBeShipped32/pseuds/AllTheFandomsWillBeShipped32'>AllTheFandomsWillBeShipped32</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dimension Travel, Fluff, Multi, Time Travel, Trust me it'll make sense, all of them at the same time and separately, hopefully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheFandomsWillBeShipped32/pseuds/AllTheFandomsWillBeShipped32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tubbo dimension travels. May be some plot too, but mostly different realities with alternating fluff, angst, and crack.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Karl Jacobs, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(If you can't tell this is after L'Manburg became independent and before the election)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day had been nice so far for Tubbo, when he  decided to go exploring. This obviously made him very suspicious. The spruce forest did not alleviate his worries. It seemed to press in on all sides, shadows deeper than they should have been. It was so silent. In the middle of the golden age of his country L’Manburg, nowhere was this silent. Tommy’s laughter, Wilbur’s guitar, and overall bustle always filled the air. All this compounded on him, making him jittery and anxious. Still, he ventured on.<br/>	Eventually he reached a clearing, and froze. In the middle was a portal unlike a Nether one. Where there was supposed to be a ring of obsidian, there were quartz blocks in a circle, and the inside shimmered a white like milk. It glowed with a low white light, and hurt to stare at, like bright lights tend to do. <br/>	Tubbo cautiously approached it. His feet fell silently on the ground, sneaking towards it as though not to disturb it. He stopped a few feet away to stare at it once again. But eventually, his curiosity got the better of him, and he inched even closer. As he got closer, he heard a soft  hum emanating from it. It was beautiful. The humming calmed him down immensely, and he stepped less cautiously towards it. <br/>	Though a small voice in the back of his head said something was wrong, he ignored it in favor of finally laying a hand on the quartz. It felt sunwarmed, even though it was deep in a forest. There was energy thrumming through the surface, making the air around it seem as if it was vibrating. Tubbo was captivated. <br/>	With wide eyes, he reached a hand towards the center. A branch creaked behind him, startling him enough that the tips of his fingers touched the portal’s surface. He didn’t even have time to scream before his world was full of bright white. His arm was pulled into the portal while he was disoriented, and he fell into it. <br/>	At some point he noticed a flat surface below him, though he never felt himself hit anything. His vision cleared and he gaped. The castle surrounding him was massive and soaring. And we can’t forget that it was made entirely of white. What he was in seemed to be an entrance hall of sorts. Strangest was that he seemed to be surrounded by...strange Karls? They looked like Karl but wore all white, and didn’t seem to be aware of what was around them.<br/>	“Tubbo?” echoed through the hall. The teen jerked his head toward the voice. There was another Karl, but this one seemed aware of what was around him. This Karl rushed towards the confused boy.<br/>	“What are you doing here?” he asked worriedly, reaching him.<br/>	“I don’t really know...there was this strange portal and I touched it. Now I’m here. What is this place?” Tubbo tilted his head confusedly, staring up at the older man.<br/>	“It’s called The Inbetween. But I’m supposed to be the only one with access to this realm.” Karl wrung his hands, shuffling on his feet. He knew something was wrong, and he was concerned about what the realm wanted with the boy in front of him.<br/>	“Yeah, what are you doing here? There’s so many of you.” Tubbo looked around at all the Karls in the vicinity, which was quite a lot. It was rather peculiar.<br/>	“Well...I kind of time travel?” He replied sheepishly, holding his hands up in a what-can-you-do gesture. The teen’s eyes practically sparkled, and he jumped at the taller.<br/>	“Time travel?! You can time travel! That’s so cool! Do you think I’m gonna time travel too? What’s the coolest thing you’ve seen? How long have you been time traveling?” Tubbo rambled excitedly, shaking Karl slightly as he spewed questions and exclamations at him. The man startled slightly, then just waited for him to calm down. It took a little while, but the boy finally settled down enough for him to get a word in edgewise.<br/>	“I’m not really sure why you’re here little guy. Whenever I travel it just sorta happens, nothing like what you said. Sorry buddy.” Karl said regretfully at the crestfallen look on his face, “It’s probably not good if you’re here anyway. There’s drawbacks to time traveling.”<br/>	Tubbo watched his face turn somber and decided not to push it. It didn’t seem like something he wanted to talk about. Instead, he took his hands off Karl's upper arm, and craned his head upwards to see the outside of the castle. It was even bigger than his quick glance had shown it to be. He turned his attention back to his companion after a moment though. <br/>	He was nowhere to be seen. In fact, none of the Karls were there. Tubbo was understandably a little freaked out about this. He wandered through the corridors, looking for any sign of life. Eventually, he stumbled on another of the strange portals at the top of one of the towers. At this point, he was desperate for a way out of this cold castle. He barely hesitated before vaulting over the edge and into the portal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The First Dimension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo is thrown into his first alternate dimension!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just wrote this in less than two hours after doing nothing for more than a week</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo tumbled out of the portal into a wall. Which wasn’t very comfortable, to say the least. He groaned, sitting with his back to the wall he collided with, rubbing his shoulder. The area around him was small and fairly dirty. It was long and there were big metal containers with black shiny bags on and around it. The area had three walls, and no roof so the boy could see the gloomy sky.</p>
<p>	From the side that didn’t have a wall came a roar that wasn’t even similar to anything he’d ever heard before. It was like a deep rumble combined with a zombie continuously groaning. He cautiously walked towards the end of the alley (as that’s what it was, even if he did not know all the names of this place). Wind was buffeted into his face as something large and metal rushed past him a few feet away. </p>
<p>With a jump backwards, he summoned his axe from his inventory. Breathing fast in anticipation, he waited for the new mob to sense him and show back up. Minutes passed as he waited, tensed, in the alleyway. He slowly relaxed as nothing happened around him, putting his axe away.</p>
<p>Now that the blood in his ears wasn’t drowning out all the sounds around him, he noticed how loud it was around him. More of the roars surrounded him, faint but there. There was also a low chatter of voices and other miscellaneous noises. It set Tubbo on edge, as the only other times that the world had been this loud had been in the middle of battle.</p>
<p>His breathing quickened, thinking back to all the screams. His friends dying. Blood dripping off of the edge of blades. Deafening explosions ripping through the walls, an arrow embedded in the chest of his best friend. The-</p>
<p>He startled as something soft brushed against his leg. Looking down, he was comforted by the familiar sight of a cat. It’s white fur got on the leg of his uniform, but he didn’t care. It calmed him down immensely. He crouched down to pet it, her chest vibrating with purrs. Her eyes had been closed, but they snapped open abruptly to reveal magenta eyes. Sauntering over to the entrance of the alleyway, she looked back at him as if to say ‘well come on’. </p>
<p>So he did. He got dumped into a weird world with too many people and loud sounds, so why not follow a cat? It led the way through the streets effortlessly, even with a nervous teenager who stood out like a sore thumb following her. Eventually, she stopped at a gate. When he caught up to her, she stared at him with a twinkle in her eye, like saying ‘watch this’. Her fur bristled, then poof! She disappeared in a shower of soft, white particles like snow.</p>
<p>Tubbo gaped at the spot she was. A meow tore his attention away, and he saw her on the window sill on the second floor of the house he’d stopped in front of. She stared at him haughtily before jumping into the room the window was connected to. The teenager only hesitated a second before unlatching the gate and striding through a backyard towards the backdoor. He quietly opened the door a crack, peering through.</p>
<p>The coast seemed clear, and he could see some stairs leading upwards, so he softly opened and closed the door. Sneaking up the stairs, he froze as one creaked, but no one seemed to notice, so he continued. The door to the room where he assumed the cat would be was closed, but he assumed it was empty as he couldn’t hear anything even with his ear against it. </p>
<p>Opening the door wide, he realised his assumption was wrong. On a cushy chair sat a boy identical to him, concentrating on a bright, colorful box. The boy seemed to be chattering at the box, though it didn’t seem to answer him. Tubbo only had time to think that this doppelganger was insane before they swiveled towards him. They both stared at each other with wide eyes.</p>
<p>“Um. I’m going to end the stream now.” said the boy with a shocked expression, turning back around to press at buttons near the box, making some of the colors change. Tubbo was still standing there, stunned, when the boy turned back around. This was definitely not normal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A mysterious cat? Another Tubbo? What's gonna happen?</p>
<p>I'm looking for name ideas for the cat, it's gonna be important later *wink wink*<br/>Anyway, make sure to drink water and eat something!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How was that? This is the longest thing I've written that I've published, so we'll see how often I update!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>